danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Shūji Fujigawa
Shuji Fujigawa (不死川 周二 Fujigawa Shūji) is a character featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. He is a childhood friend of Takumi Hijirihara and one of the two survivors of the Giboura Massacre which turned Takumi into the Killer Killer. After discovering this, he became passionate about helping his friend understand the horror of murdering and make him drop this Killer Killer persona. He impaled Misaki Asano in a last resort method to make Takumi understand his philosophy. Appearance Personality Similarly to Takumi Hijirihara, Shuji is very fond of cramped spaces—so much so that he doesn't even have a bed and prefers to sleep inside a locker. History Prior to the Tragedy Shuji attended Giboura Middle School where he met and had a friendship with Takumi. They were both witnesses of the Giboura Massacre and the only survivors of it thanks to Shuji hiding himself and Takumi in a locker. Daganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders Shuji watched from the audience during the events of the Killing Festival, including Juzo Sakakura 'unmasking' Takumi as the elusive Killer Killer. He watched in silence as chaos broke out and likely left before he was apprehended by the Special Forces. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair Shuji returns to his bedroom and sits inside a locker that is replacing his bed. He comments how he is able to finally relax, and mulls over the reveal of Takumi being Killer Killer. Throughout this, he looks at a photograph of a Takumi and himself, taken when they were middle schoolers. Chapter 7 - Pre-Wedding Mystery Tour Shuji is found lying on the floor by Misaki Asano during her trip with Takumi, who quickly gets up and introduces himself as his long-time friend. He then reveals Takumi's true identity as the Killer Killer and requests Misaki's help to make him "quit the Killer Killer thing". Chapter 8 - Beginning of Killer Killer Shuji explains Misaki about his responsibility in Takumi becoming the Killer Killer and explains her what happened in the past. He explains the reason for Takumi's change being his fault is that while hidden in a locker, he could still watch the scenes through the gaps of it. He also reveals her the Giboura Massacre perpetrator's identity being Mukuro Ikusaba. Feeling too much guilt over these traumatizing events, he ends up vomiting. Chapter 9 - Don't Kill Shuji followed Takumi and Misaki to the Future Foundation's 8th Branch, ending up vomiting again as he saw the massacre of the entire security crew. He was the witness, along with Misaki, of Takumi dealing with and attempting to murder Mukuro Ikusaba. He attempted to stop him from killing her, grabbing his knife by the blade. However, his efforts were in vain. After Takumi dealt with what was revealed to be Mukuro clones, Shuji used a last resort method and impaled Misaki through the chest with a dagger, asking Takumi about how far he had to go for him to understand. Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Takumi is Shuji's childhood friend. They frequently hanged out with each other during middle school and even agreed to pose for a picture together. Shuji deeply cared for Takumi before he became Killer Killer, often protecting him from bloody scenes due to his fear of blood back then. It seems like Takumi forgot about Shuji since the incident, unable to recognize Shuji at all. After the Giboura Massacre and discovering Takumi's Killer Killer persona, Shuji felt immense guilt over this change - blaming himself for being indirectly responsible about such a change. He has become since then passionate about bringing Takumi back to his senses, going far enough to stab Misaki Asano to make him understand. Quotes * "As expected, I can really relax in my birthplace..." Trivia Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Male Category:Alive